A Smashing Love Story
by Zelink4ever
Summary: Romance is in the Brawl Mansion! ZeldaXLink MarioXPeach Second fanfiction!


Chapter 1

It was the first day of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament and all the fighters have arrived and are now waiting in the Brawl Mansion waiting for further instructions.

"Hello I am Master Hand and welcome to the Brawl Mansion. Room partner Assignments are located in the main entrance, and help yourself to the refreshments in the kitchen! *Kirby runs past Master Hand towards the kitchen* The battle schedule will be posted everyday at 12:00 pm. Notify me if you have any questions or concerns. Have a wonderful stay!"

Princess Peach was looking through the room partner list and saw that she was partnered with Princess Zelda.

"Yeee! Zel! We're roomates!" Peach exclaimed.

"Great!" Zelda smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought a lot of luggage with me. You don't mind do you?" Peach asked.

"The question is, do you mind?" *Zelda pushes forward a massive luggage bag (who knew she was that strong?)*

"Not at all!" Peach squealed with delight.

"Then I don't either! Now what are we waiting for we have a room to check out!" Zelda replied.

Before Zelda and Peach walked up the beautiful wooden spiral staircase to go see their room, Zelda saw something from the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw a young man who looked her age (16) wearing a green tunic and a sword and shield on his back. He had dirty blond shaggy hair and he was wearing a green cap.

_Wow, he's handsome… he's __really__ handsome. _

She stared into his dark blue eyes for a couple of seconds. Then the guy in the green tunic smiled at her. Butterflies were forming in Zelda's stomach, but suddenly she felt a smooth hand grab her arm.

"Hurry! Let's go see our room!" Peach yells towards Zelda and drags her towards the staircase.

"Ok fine…" Zelda replies.

Link walked into the kitchen and sat down at the wooden table wearing his signature green tunic while watching Kirby inhale most of the fridge.

"You sure you don't want any?" Kirby asks Link while holding up a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry…" Link replied.

"What's wrong do I have spinach in my teeth!" Kirby asks in panic as Jigglypuff walks by.

"No, I'm just tired… maybe I should go check out which room is mine." Link suggests.

"Whatever! I'm gonna stay here and eat! I am starving!" Kirby says as he heats a perfectly cooked stuffed turkey.

"See you later." Link says.

Why do I feel nervous all of a sudden? Maybe I'm sick or hungry? Or was it because of the long ride from Hyrule? Maybe if I take a quick nap I will feel better.

"This is it! Room 5!" Peach exclaims.

"Hurry up and open the door Peach! I can't wait to see the inside!" Zelda says with excitement.

"Hold on, hold on… their we go!"

As Peach finally unlocked the door to their bedroom, both Princesses ran inside to their bedroom and took a long look around in amazement.

"Zel! Come look at the view! It's fantastic!" Peach says.

"Hold on, I'm coming… let me put my things down." Zelda replies.

Zelda drops her luggage and heads towards the sliding glass doors.

"Wow, it's breathtaking!" Zelda exclaims quietly.

Zelda and Peach were looking out the balcony to see a beautiful pool and hot tub below them and far out into the distance they can see beautiful grey mountains and evergreen trees.

"I know right? Come on Zel, let's go check out our room!" Peach replies.

The both of them turned around and entered their room.

"Awww, it's so cute!" Peach said in delight.

"It's beautiful and it comes with a mini fridge!" Zelda says while pointing towards the stainless steel mini fridge located underneath the 15" plasma television set beside the white vanity table.

Their room was as beautiful as they said it was. The first thing you see when you enter this room is the beautiful sliding doors leading towards the balcony. The walls were covered in a very light rose coloured pink, with a wooden trim along the side of the walls. There were two queen beds located beside each other on the right wall. The beds were made and neatly tidied. On top of each bed laid a welcome gift basket to the guests.

"We have DVD player! Maybe we should have a movie night and invite a couple of hot guys over! It would be so much fun!" Peach winks at Zelda.

"Very funny, Peach." Zelda giggles.

As Zelda is unpacking her clothes she still can't stop thinking about the young man in the green tunic.

_His eyes… they were the deepest shade of blue I have ever seen and his hair… wait! What am I saying! Am I in love…?_

**Please comment, this is my second fanfiction! Please tell me if I should continue, thanks!**


End file.
